Cars
There are currently 157 different drivable cars in the game which can be obtained in several different ways. The cars are divided into Car classes where most of the cars in-game can upgraded into a different class than its stock one. Cars can be obtained by either spending SpeedBoost, Cash or by receiving one as a Gift while topping-up SpeedBoost in the SpeedBoost store. Types of Cars Standard Cars Standard cars can be bought in the Car Dealer usually with either SpeedBoost or in-game Cash. It's very common for the SpeedBoost versions of the car to either appear with street-tuned or race-tuned performance parts, some also pre-equipped with Skill Mods. Cash versions, however, come completely stock with no pre-equipped parts. Art Director Art Director cars (or Custom cars) are specially tuned cars that usually come with unique vinyl livery, Aftermarket Parts, performance parts and skill mods. Art Director cars can only be obtained by SpeedBoost since August 21st, 2012. Need for Speed Classics Need for Speed Classics (or short NFS Classics) are Art Director cars that have been given a unique livery resembling cars from past Need for Speed games. The first NFS Classic edition was the Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 "Underground" (resembling Eddie's Skyline from Need for Speed: Underground) on December 9th, 2010. Holiday Themed Holiday Themed are Art Director cars which has been given a unique livery for various holidays such as Valentine's Day, Halloween, Christmas and Easter. The first Holiday cars released were the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 and Lexus IS F "The Beast" respectively "The Beauty". These cars were both released on February 8th, 2011, for Valentine's Day. Juggernaut Juggernaut cars are cars that have been tuned heavily for Team Escape and Pursuits. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods (including a special Heavy Mass skill mod) and aftermarket parts. Most of the juggernaut cars are available in two styles; Blue and Red. The first Juggernaut car released was the Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee on March 29th, 2011. Cop Editions Cop Edition cars are specially tuned cars with unique cop liveries which are based on various police departments from the Need for Speed series and real life agencies. Most of the cop editions features flashing lights which a player can activate by pushing "L" on the keyboard. Some cop editions also features sirens as well which can be activated by pushing "K" on the keyboard. The first Cop edition released was the Aston Martin V12 Vantage on the October 21st, 2011. Treasure Hunters Treasure Hunter edition cars are specially designed cars for the Treasure Hunt game mode. Treasure Hunters also comes with an unique Treasure Hunter skill mod which makes it able to view the Treasure Hunt gems on the main map. The first Treasure Hunter was the Porsche Cayman S on June 18th, 2013. Elite Elite editions are specially designed cars that comes with unique heavily visual modifications and high-end performance parts. Elite editions has been very often criticized for its very high price tags. The first Elite car released was the Koenigsegg CCX on December 14th, 2011. Drag Drag editions are specially tuned cars modified for Drag races. Drag editions also comes pre-equipped with an unique Aero Drag skill mod which has been optimized for the best performance in Drag races. The cars also comes with unique aftermarket parts and in most cases with a special Drag Bodykit. The first Drag cars released were the Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake "Pro Stock" and Toyota Supra "Street Mod" on October 16th, 2012. Best In Class Best In Class (or short BIC) are cars that has been customized to hit the maximum overall rating within a class. The cars feature unique liveries and aftermarket parts as well as 3-Star Skill Mods. On some BIC-cars there are even unique performance parts pre-installed that cannot be obtained elsewhere. The first BIC-car released was the Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione "A-Spec" on December 16th, 2012. World Vintage Series World Vintage Series cars (or short WVS) are Art Director vehicles that features liveries resembling different time periods of the 20th century. The first car to be released under this serie was the BMW 3.0 CSL GR.5 "Leicht" on September 6th, 2012. Achievement Editions Achievement Edition cars were made available on April 10th, 2013, where players will have to complete Achievements in order to obtain the cars. Players can obtain 5 different Achievement edition cars. The cars features a "REWARD" License Plate but no further performance parts or Skill Mods. Category:Cars Category:Game Information